Valentine's for Two
by kira862
Summary: Yoh and Anna are stuck inside while Tokyo Flood's. How will their Valentine's Day end up?


Disclaimer: Don't Own Shaman King Or Any Characters

Rated T for: Some mild language and suggestive themes/romantic themes

**AHHHH FINALLY DONE. 36 pages ah my fingers hurt. Even though it was a pain in its own right I still had loads of fun typing this. Though I had some difficulties keeping the romance within respectable T levels sometimes. Anyway hope you like it was much as I enjoyed typing this. Everyone have a happy Valentine's Day and try not to get to drunk on presidents day.**

* * *

Yoh was running faster than he ever had in his life. Ahead of him there was a bright light that he was trying to get to but it kept on getting farther and farther away.

'Kusu,' he thought. 'Why am I not able to catch up to it, and why does it seem so familiar?'

The bright light ahead of him was in the shape of a person but he couldn't figure out who it was. As he ran faster it got farther ahead of him. 'Wait up,' he shouted. He saw that whoever it was turned around and thought he got a glimpse of the person's face. But no, it couldn't be that. Stretching out his hand he called out the person.

* * *

Yoh blinked several times. His hand was stretched out in front of him towards the ceiling. It took him several seconds to realize that the entire thing had been a dream. Letting his hand fall to the covers of his bed he realized that he was breathing heavily and sweating slightly. It felt like he had been running. Shaking his head telling himself that he was stupid he rolled over and saw a small lump next to him curled up under the covers.

Yoh smiled. As usual Anna had pulled most of the covers over to her side of the bed, leaving Yoh freezing cold. Though, right now he was glad that he had less covers, he was still sweating.

Taking several calming breaths Yoh closed his eyes for a minute. He couldn't remember the persons face, all he could remember was that glowing light around them.

Opening his eyes he looked over at the clock. It showed six o'clock. 'Still early,' he thought.

Swinging his legs out of the bed he got up and walked over to the window. As usual it was raining since it was February. All of his friends had left for the week since they couldn't stand the weather anymore. Anna didn't mind the rain and wanted to stay which left Yoh feeling miserable.

Sighing slightly he turned to get back in bed when his gaze fixed on the calendar posted over their dresser. 'Wait a minute, its February so that means....'

Walking quickly over to the calendar he saw that only a few days remained until Valentine's Day. Excitement suddenly flowed into him. Him and Anna had never had a Valentine's Day to themselves and Yoh was suddenly happy that his friends were gone. They still pestered him about Anna occasionally.

Wondering what they were going to do with the weather so miserable he walked back to his side of the bed and got it. Feeling that he had calmed down now he shifted over to Anna's side of the bed and got as close to her as he could and was going to go back to sleep when she said with a slight giggle, "Feeling slightly cold?"

"As usual you hog all the blankets," he replied.

"I can't help it its a habit of mine. Besides it does feel cold outside of these blankets."

"It's still raining outside."

"Isn't this the fourth day since it started?"

"Yeah, I think the mayor has issued a flood warning in certain parts of Tokyo. Even though were not in any of those parts I still don't think its smart to go outside right now."

"Well, this is going to be boring. What are we supposed to do? We should have enough food but their is nothing to do?"

"It was your decision to not go on vacation like everyone else."

"Don't act like this is my fault," she snapped back at him.

Yoh knew that it was useless to argue. "Well, look at the bright side of things," he said

"Is there one?"

"Yeah, since everyone is gone for the week that leaves us by ourselves."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek and she laughed at him.

"We're alone enough times as it is. What makes this anymore special than normal times."

"Because this time were alone during Valentine's Days." He whispered in her ear, "You know, the day of love."

She blushed at him and he could feel the heat coming off of her.

"Well, that is true. This would be the first time that were alone during Valentine's Day. But, a lot of good that does us, were stuck inside," she said.

"Whoever said anything about leaving the house to have a good time."

"Being stuck with you inside of this house for who knows how long doesn't seem like the most romantic experience that I'll ever have."

"Would you rather it be anyone else?"

"Not at all," she said without a moments hesitation.

"Problem solved then."

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer to his chest. As usual whenever he held her like this she felt that nothing could harm her. Burying her face in chest she said with her voice muffled, "I'd like to just stay in bed for the rest of day but I think that we should get out soon."

"If you think that you can handle the cold air outside of these blankets, then be my guest."

She moved away from his chest slightly and looked up into his eyes.

"I think I'll just take your word for it and stay here a little longer. It is much warmer than being by myself anyway."

Resting her head on his chest once again, she quickly fell back asleep.

Yoh who was already wide awake laid their with his arm wrapped around her. Slightly stroking her hair so as to not wake he continued to watch her sleep. It was one of those things that he just couldn't resist about her. Her hair had always attracted him more than anything else about her. He wasn't sure if it was the way it smelled, the blondness of it, or the fact that it was so curly that playing with it didn't make a difference. 'Could be all of them,' he suddenly thought.

Looking out the window he was glad that it was raining since they would be together in the house for a while.

* * *

When Anna awoke she found herself still sleeping on his chest but now she noticed that it was moving up and down. 'Looks like he went back to sleep also,' she thought.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position she put one hand out from under the covers and thought that it wasn't that cold. 'At least not as cold as last winter.'

Getting out of bed she quickly tossed a sweatshirt over herself and grabbed a blanket out of her closet. Draping it around herself like a robe she gave Yoh one finally look and walked downstairs.

* * *

The downstairs was even colder than their bedroom. 'Curse the insulation in this old inn. It's going to need some improvements before I decide to open that onsen that I've been thinking of.'

Deciding that she would take pity on Yoh she decided that she would cook breakfast. Making his favorite eggs, bacon, and toast, she left the oven open so that some of the heat would flow into the rest of the house.

Shortly after she finished he staggered into the kitchen.

"Not quite awake yet, I see," she said.

"No but I soon will be."

Noticing the breakfast that she had made for him he kissed her on the corner of her mouth and thanked her, then started eating.

"Nice job with the bacon Anna."

"Yeah, sure," she said somewhat distracted.

"Something wrong?"

"Not terribly, its just that, the insulation in this old inn isn't the best. It needs to be fixed before we open that onsen."

He took her meaning a little deeper than that.

"Are you worried about the water seeping in?"

She couldn't hide her worried expression this time, "Yeah, a little."

Yoh looked up at the ceiling. "As long as the roof holds it should be fine."

Suddenly the phone rang. Yoh made to get up but Anna beat him to it.

"Hello," she said. Her expression immediately changed from worried to annoyed when the person on the other end of the phone talked.

"Who is it Anna?"

She responded by just handing the phone to him. "Its for you."

Taking the phone out from her hand he said, "This is Yoh."

"Hey nii-san you guys haven't gotten flooded yet," said his brother Hao.

"I'm surprised that you care."

"Hey I may have hated you in the past, but you're still my brother. Though if you must know I wanted to be sure that Anna was OK. I care more about her than I do about you."

"Well, uhh thanks, I think. Were fine. Where we live there isn't a flood warning."

"Thats good to hear."

"What about you nii-san, how are the Bahamas."

"Warm, sometimes to warm. We've had nothing but dry weather for the past few days. Horohoro keeps on complaining that he feels like he's melting."

"Me and Anna would swap him any day."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Isn't this a good break away from everyone? From what I remember you two have never been alone on Valentine's Day before."

So even his brother knew that they would be alone on Valentine's Day. "I guess, I haven't thought about that really," lied Yoh.

"You should, mind you though, not much to do since its flooding all around Tokyo."

"Don't remind me."

Hao sighed, "Well then little brother I can hear Ren and Horohoro fighting, probably the usual. So I'm gonna take off to the pool. Give my best to Anna."

"Yeah see you," said Yoh and hung up the phone.

As soon as he was done talking Anna asked, "What did he want."

"Believe it or not to check up on us."

She blinked, "You serious."

"Well, you more than me really."

She snorted. "As usual he can be the most thoughtless, senseless person in the world but he can also care so much that he makes you pale in comparison."

"So I don't care as much as he does," whispered Yoh.

She realized that she had said something hurtful and immediately took it back. "No not like that. He cares so much to the point that it becomes annoying."

Glad that she thought that his brother was annoying he quickly shoveled down the rest of his breakfast.

When he had finished she asked, "Now what?"

He frowned at her. Now that he had finished eating the severity of what to do hit him. Their were still two days left until Valentine's Day and he had no idea what to do for the next two.

"We could watch T.V. for starters I guess." 'Wow that sounds so stupid,' he thought.

She hadn't thought of that. Watching T.V. is what she always did. She could never remember a time when he had willingly sat down with her and watched whatever she was watching at the time.

"Yeah, OK," she said.

* * *

Together both of them got under the same blanket. Anna flipped through the channels but couldn't find anything that she really liked. With Valentine's Day getting closer most of the stations were playing sappy romance movies. Finally giving up Anna settled on one that didn't seem as bad as some of the others.

"This is as good as its gonna get," she said.

"Wonderful," he replied.

It wasn't that bad though Yoh had to admit. He thought it was more of a comedy then a romance. Several times thought the main character made out with some woman or another. Whenever these scenes appeared Yoh started to feel anxious. It was only then that he realized how close their bodies were.

'Now I know why I never watch these kinds of movies,' he thought.

Two hours later the movie ended and Anna was ready for another one, possibly more romantic. Yoh however felt like puking.

"Isn't their anything better on," he asked?

She frowned at him. "If you think that you can find something better go ahead."

She handed the remote to him but he shook his head and rested his chin on the carpet. 'What a great day this is turning out to be.'

The next one wasn't a comedy but pure unadulterated romance. Yoh felt like he was being pressured into doing something and couldn't help but feel this was all Anna's plan. Several of the scenes Yoh closed his eyes, knowing that if he stared Anna would slap him.

'Ah this is worse than torture,' he thought.

Finally after a gut wrenching three hours it was finally over and Anna seemed to be satisfied. Yoh's lip was bleeding from all the times that he had bit down on it.

"That was fun," she said enthusiastically.

"If you say so," he replied in a dull tone.

"Something wrong, _darling."_

Yoh had to do a double take. He had never heard her talk like that to him. She was definitely planning something.

"Are you sure somethings not wrong with you? That's the first time I've ever heard you say something like that."

"What can't I be all sappy and romantically pathetic once in a while."

"Err did those movies blow another personality into you."

"No. I've always had this side of me. I just don't like to show it. Sometimes it gets the better of me."

She rolled over to him in the span of seconds and he felt her chest brushing against him. 'Great now she's getting my hormones in a twist,' he thought.

"Anna isn't this a little close for comfort?"

"What, this is natural for people who are going to get married."

'Even so, this is a bit much."

"Fine if you don't care then I'll just go upstairs.

She made to stand up but he pulled her down on top of him. He didn't mean to do it and it seemed that she really didn't care.

"Sorry, I just never expected this of you, and I want you to stay down here with me."

"That can be arranged," she said as she kissed him on the lips.

It had been a long time since she had kissed him like that and he responded enthusiastically. Putting one hand on the back over her blond head he brought her even deeper into the kiss. Yoh who felt like passing out every time she kissed him like this quickly felt her tongue enter his mouth and forgot everything else.

Several minutes passed by when Yoh finally broke apart from her. He took a deep breath of air, his head felt light.

"Almost passed out again I see."

"Every time you kiss me like that my body shuts down and forgets everything else except to keep the heart beating."

She laughed, "Now who's turn is it to be sappy."

He smiled at her and kissed her briefly again. It felt as though she would have liked to continue because he felt her tongue enter his mouth quickly but this time he stopped.

"What," she asked.

"Anymore and I'm gonna end up in a hospital breathing through a respirator."

"Jeez you've got no stamina."

"I should. All that training I did of yours was killer."

"This is a different type of stamina."

"Enlighten me then."

She hesitated, "No thats OK. Having this kind of conversation with you is awkward."

He had no idea what she ment so ignored it. "Don't worry I'll be fine later."

By later she knew that he ment tonight.

* * *

After the four and a half hours of movies it was noon and Yoh made some sandwiches for the two of them. Walking back to the living room with the plate of sandwiches he was surprised to see Anna watching the news. 'Guess she is really worried about the flood warnings.'

"Anything new," he asked.

"Yeah." She turned to look at him with a frightened expression on her face. "The entire Tokyo area has been issued a flood warning."

Yoh almost dropped the plate in surprise.

"Yoh," she said weakly.

As quick as he could he rushed over to her and put both arms around her and brought her into a comforting hug.

"Don't worry Anna. Everything is going to be all right."

"You promise."

"Of course. If it comes to it I will protect you."

Anna started to feel better as he held her in his arms. A silent tear went down her face but she brushed it away hastily before he could see it.

"Feeling better now Anna?"

She smiled back at him, "Loads."

"Great now lets eat these. I think it's best to use as little food as possible while were waiting out this food."

She agreed with him and excepted one of the sandwiches that he passed to her.

They both sat there watching the weather man point out some of the more sever areas of Tokyo. Yoh was happy that their neighborhood wasn't in the red for flood warnings.

For most of the rest of the day Anna continued watching T.V. finally finding something that wasn't a romance and Yoh sat next to her listening to music and sleeping.

* * *

Yoh made dinner, much to the complaint of Anna, but the spaghetti wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. At least it didn't taste like he burnt it.

"Hey Yoh," asked Anna suddenly.

Yoh took an enormous swallow and looked at her. Her expression was hard for him to read.

"Hmmm" he said simply.

"Do you honestly think that we will be able to survive with this amount of food?"

"If your so worried about it then I'll go to the store tomorrow and pick some up before the rain gets to out of hand."

"Will you?"

"If your so worried, than yeah I'll get some more."

She paused for a minute, "Thanks."

"Yeah...I can tell that you're really worried about all this."

She looked back at him with a hurt expression on her face.

"Aren't you in the least bit afraid of the possibility of our house being flooded and us being homeless, Yoh."

This never crossed Yoh's mind. He had always been content with letting things just happen and dealing with them as they came. Now though, he could understand why she worried about running out of food. They could be their a while.

"Sorry Anna, I never thought about it in those terms before."

"Thats all right, as long as you understand now, and yes you are going to go to the supermarket and get some things. I'll make a list later for you. Bring Amidamaru with you while your at it."

"Why," Yoh asked?

"He should be able to help you, incase you get into trouble or something."

He appreciated the suggestion that she made and got up to take a shower, but not before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for worrying about me."

She smirked at him, "You're to carefree to care about something like this. If I don't worry about you then you would probably die."

Yoh laughed at that. "I'm not that careless. I look out for myself, when I feel like it."

"Could have fooled me," she responded.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower, now."

"No your not. I'm taking one first. You always use up all the hot water."

"Aw come on Anna, I need it more than you."

"Not a chance, it's ladies first anyway."

"Since when did you consider yourself a lady?"

That earned him a slap to the face.

* * *

Anna must have used up all the hot water just to make Yoh feel what its like to have to take a cold shower. At first it was freezing but after a while Yoh started to enjoy it. At least it kept him wide awake.

After fifteen minutes in the shower Yoh got out. Drying his hair he walked into the bedroom and saw Anna sitting with her back against the bed frame, reading a book.

'Kills time I suppose,' he thought.

Seeing that he had got out of the shower she frowned at him, "I didn't expect you to stay in their that long....so, how was the freezing water."

"Not bad actually. It wakes you up at least."

"If you like it so much then I'll be sure to drain the hot water every time."

He ignored her comment and crawled into bed next to her.

"So how you feeling now," she asked him.

He knew she was referring to how he had felt earlier.

"Fine."

"Good then. We can start where we left off earlier."

She put her arms around his neck and started kissing him at the corner of his mouth, Yoh started giggling.

"What's so funny," she asked?

"You. You never enjoyed these type of things. It took me forever just to get you to let me hug you, now look."

"What, I can't help it," she whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Yoh kissed her back. "No matter how many times I here you say that it still brings a smile to my face."

"Then keep smiling," she said.

Moving up against him so that her back was against his chest she allowed him to stroke her hair. She used to hate it but after so many times of him insisting that he loved her hair she finally let him curl it in his fingers. Now she had to admit that she really enjoyed it. The feel of his hands as they moved through her hair. His strong fingers curling it gently.

"Yoh my shoulders are kinda stiff. Can you..."

He laughed. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that."

Moving away from her slightly he put both hands on her shoulders and started to massage them. 'Those movies had to have changed something in her,' he thought. 'There is no way that she would normally let me do this, even on a good day.'

"Yoh can you move down to my back now."

"Err yeah, sure." He was starting to sweat.

Moving his hands slowly down to the middle of her back he suddenly thought, 'Thank God she still wears pajamas to bed instead of...well, best not to think of that.'

After several minutes of massaging her back and shoulders you paused because he thought he heard her slow breathing.

"Hey Anna you OK?"

A very sleeping, "Hmmm," followed his question.

"Were you enjoying it that much."

"Oh sorry Yoh," she said while turning to him and opening her eyes. "I must have fallen asleep for a minute. I think you put me to sleep, it was really relaxing."

"Do you want to go to sleep then."

"Not quite yet. I think that their are some things we can still do."

With that she locked her lips onto his and put an arm around his neck. Yoh pulled her closer to himself so that her chest was up against his, 'Worry about that later,' he thought.

Kissing her back he felt the familiarness of her tongue enter his mouth again. This time he responded with his own. He could never remember something as wonderful as this and felt one of her hands move in between their chests. 'Now what,' he thought.

She pushed with surprising strength against his chest and he felt himself roll over onto his back. Quick as a flash she rolled with him and he found that she was still kissing him while he was beneath her. 'What the hell,' he thought.

"A-An-"

She stopped his speech with a a fierce kiss. Yoh felt that he would pass out soon if this didn't stop.

"Anna, wait give me a minute, I-"

Again she stopped him but this time she didn't kiss him but just put a finger to his mouth.

"Amma," he said through her finger.

She couldn't take it anymore. "What," she snapped back.

"This is going to far. Kissing is fine and all, but this is getting dangerous."

"Meaning," she asked with an icy tone.

Yoh didn't mean to get her angry but he apparently said the wrong thing. "Anymore and I'm afraid of where this might lead. I mean were not even married yet."

He had just managed to get his last word out when she slap him in the face point blank. He was lucky though that her arm wasn't able to go back very far to get more power in. It still sent him into a daze though for a second.

"How the HELL can you even imply that those were my intentions," she shrieked.

"From my point of few you were being a bit to forceful."

"And what is wrong with being forceful to the person that I love."

Yoh hadn't been expecting this and mouthed wordlessly back at her.

"I-I-I-"

"Exactly you weren't thinking, at all," she said finishing his sentence.

Yoh was silent now.

"I'm going to sleep," Anna said finally.

Turning over and moving down to her end of the bed she yanked most of the covers over to her end and closed her eyes.

Yoh laid their for a few minutes looking up at the ceiling. Finally sighing slightly he moved over to her side and put his body next to her.

"What are you doing," she whispered?

"It's gonna be cold again in the morning so if you don't want to share the blanket then I'm gonna sleep right next to you."

She rolled over to face him and looked in his eyes. He had a stubborn look in them.

"Do whatever you want then."

She rolled back over and faced the opposite wall.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Moving closer to her he tossed the covers over both of them. She was slightly glad that he was next to her. At least they would both be warm.

* * *

When Anna went downstairs the next morning Yoh had already left for the supermarket. She looked out the nearest window and was unsurprised to see the rain still falling down. The gutters had all already over filled with water and now it looked like a waterfall was coming off their roof.

Turning to the kitchen she saw that he had left a note for her.

_Anna went to supermarket. Took Amidamaru with me like you suggested. He seemed surprisingly happy. I guess the rain doesn't both him at all. Course it wouldn't since he's dead. Sorry I didn't have time to make you anything but I feel its best if we just have cereal from now on for breakfast. Try not to worry about me that much. I can take care of myself, and don't forget that I got to the finals of the shaman fight._

_ Be back soon: Love Yoh_

She smiled at his note. How could she forget about the shaman fight. It was the most nerve racking months of her life. Constantly worrying about his safety and his stupid brother Hao's plans.

She looked back out the window at the rain that was still coming down hard.

"He better be okay," she whispered.

* * *

Thankfully for Yoh the supermarket was little more than a kilometer away in walking distance. The flood hadn't gotten out of hand yet where they lived but at certain points the water was up to his waist and he had to brace himself against the current several times. He never asked Amidamaru for help deciding that this was something that he had to do himself.

At one particular strong current Yoh was sent backwards several steps and fell on his back in the water. Amidamaru was saying that he needed his help and what would Anna say to him if he let him drown.

"Amidamaru this is something that I have to do myself."

"I don't understand what you mean by that."

"Have you ever loved someone?"

"It's been several hundred years so I have forgotten what that emotion feels like."

"Then you couldn't understand how I feel."

"But-"

Yoh interrupted him, "If going to the supermarket to get a few things makes Anna feel safer than I will do it one hundred times before this storm is over."

Amidamaru was silent for a few minutes thinking about what Yoh had just said.

"The least you could do Amidamaru is help me carry the groceries. I'm not gonna be able to carry much with all this water everywhere."

And it was everywhere. Cars had been abandoned in the middle of the road and now all you could see were the tops of some. Most stores had been closed down except for the ones that were on high ground. Many things from abandoned houses also filled the watery streets. Yoh shuttered when he thought he saw someone's pet cat. He had forgotten about how the animals were copping with all this.

'If I don't focus on my own job then I'm never going to get their,' he reminded himself.

"C'mon Amidamaru, If we don't hurry Anna is going to start worrying about me every minute."

"To right you are Yoh."

* * *

Several hour later Anna had finally given up on watching T.V. and had started pacing the kitchen waiting for Yoh to return.

She kept on telling herself that he was fine, but wild images started to go through her mind showing him being pulled under the water into the sewers and drowning. Every time she thought this she would shake her magnificent blond head, tell herself that he can handle it, and went back to pacing the kitchen.

Getting tired after a half an hour of non-stop pacing she sat down at the kitchen table and made herself a strong cup of tea. Feeling slightly better with something warm to keep herself occupied she started thinking about all the times that they had spent with each other. Last Christmas was definitely the best that they had so far. Even though everyone had come over, including that hateful Tamao, she had had the best time of her life. Yoh had surprised her that Christmas morning when he had woken her up early to kiss her and give her his present.

Her hand moved to her throat where the golden necklace was that said her name across it. She touched it gently which brought a smile to her face. Giving up on worrying she decided to just believe in him, and she put her head in her arms on the table and started to sleep. 'No use worrying so much that I start to get wrinkles at my age,' she thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

Even though she was sleeping her alertness had not been dimmed. When her unconscious self heard the door open and close softly she immediately jerked awake and heard Yoh walking into the hall.

"About time, she said rather sleepily. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to make it back."

"Sorry did I worry you much," he said walking in the kitchen.

"To no end. But then I finally gave up and just trusted you to make it back." She looked at him standing in the door way. His clothes were dark from all the rain that they had soaked up.

"Looks like those clothes put on an extra ten pounds. Change into something warmer and I'll toss them into the washing machine."

He put the groceries down on the counter, and bent over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Anna."

"I'm just glad that your back and safe," she said to his retreating back which had already started to strip.

Sighing at how careless he could be sometimes she walked out into the hall and picked up his wet clothes that he had tossed there.

Fifteen minutes later he came back downstairs, he had just gotten done taking a shower.

"So how bad is it outside," Anna asked.

"If my clothes were any indication, then yeah its pretty bad."

Anna paused for a minute, "So bad that we couldn't go out to eat."

Yoh didn't even have to hesitate, "All restaurants have closed in the Tokyo downtown area. So if you wanted to go somewhere for Valentine's Day then its out of the question."

"Oh," Anna simply said.

Yoh looked at her seeing that she was really depressed.

"Well, we can always hope that tomorrow the rain will let up a little and we can go out. Though even if it does stop raining it will take some time for all the water to leave the streets."

"Yeah, I guess," replied Anna.

Yoh wanted to cheer her up somehow but wasn't sure how. He was thankful then that Amidamaru decided to stick his head into the kitchen at that point.

"Yoh-dono can I see you for a minute. Theirs something that I wanted to ask you about."

Yoh gave Anna one last look and nodded in Amidamaru's direction and left with him.

* * *

"So Amidamaru what did you want to ask me."

They had left the kitchen and were now in Yoh's old bedroom where Amidamaru now slept.

"Well, uhh, you know what you said earlier about the love thing," stuttered Amidamaru.

"Yeah what about it," replied Yoh.

"I think that I love somebody myself actually."

Yoh blinked back several times before he realized that he had not misheard, then all the sudden he started laughing.

"Are you serious Amidamaru. You've fallen in love with somebody."

"Yes I'm serious, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't laugh at me."

Yoh continued laughing, "So is she alive or dead."

"Having a relationship with a human would be hard since I'm dead."

"You've got a point. So what is her name?"

"Err well, I'm not sure."

"You don't even know what her name is."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"You really are hopeless you know."

Yoh sighed, "Looks find out what her name is then get back to me."

"But Valentine's Day is tomorrow. Shouldn't I do something."

"Ask Anna I'm not good with these things," replied Yoh. He was starting to get annoyed. The last thing he wanted to do was have a conversation with Amidamaru about his love life.

"She'd laugh worse than you did if I tried to talk to her about this.'

"Yeah your right she would."

Yoh wanted to leave as quickly as possible so he looked around the room for something that would give him some inspiration for a Valentine's gift. Looking at an old vase that he had never bothered to take with him when he moved into Anna's room he decided that it was close enough.

"Get her some flowers."

"Flowers," asked Amidamaru?

"Yeah roses of some sort."

"Like black?"

Yoh frowned, "That might seem a bit offensive. I think it would be best to get her something a little more colorful. Go with the old stand by of red. Nothing says I love you like red."

Amidamaru's mouth cracked into a smile. "Do you think that she would like that."

"Yeah, sure," said Yoh wishing that he had just stayed downstairs.

"And do you think that I might be able to ask her on a date after giving her the flowers."

"Yeah, sure," repeated Yoh. Amidamaru didn't notice the sarcasm and gave Yoh a hug.

"Right then, I'm off to find some red roses to give to her. Wish me luck Yoh."

"Will do," repeated Yoh who had already left the room and was walking in the hallway.

* * *

When Yoh got downstairs he heard the unmistakable sound of the T.V. 'Anna must have found something that she enjoyed,' he thought.

When Yoh walked into the living room he saw that she was merely flipping through the channels. At least she looked a great deal calmer than she had earlier, although she looked bored. He leaned over the couch were she was laying and she looked up at him.

"What did Amidamaru want," she asked

Yoh felt it best to at least keep Amidamaru's love life a secret knowing that Anna would never let it go and just shrugged saying that it wasn't anything important.

Anna knew that he was lying but didn't press the subject. As long as it didn't concern her or Yoh she didn't care anyway.

"Anything good on," asked Yoh as he hopped over the couch landing in the spot next to her.

"Not really. Every channel is doing something that has to do with Valentine's Day, even the news," she added.

"Wanna watch a movie then," he suggested.

"Fine, but I get to pick it."

Not at all surprised by this Yoh just got into a more comfortable position on his side of the couch and watched as she got up and sorted through their stack of movies.

"What do you want to watch though," she asked looking through the stack of movies.

He thought for a minute, then realized he didn't care one way or another.

"Surprise me, I don't care that much right."

"Picky aren't you."

"If you say so."

She frowned at him, 'Jeez what's wrong with him all the sudden,' she thought.

"Well, if you don't care that I'll choose something that I like."

"Fine by me," he replied.

Popping the movie into the DVD player she pressed play and Yoh let out a groan. He suddenly wished that he had given his opinion. She had chosen his least favorite movie which was Pride & Prejudice.

"Anna do we-"

"Its your fault that you didn't care what we watched so now your stuck with this, and while your at it," she put her feet in the air, "massage my feet."

"You should be the one thats massaging my feet," he felt like saying but held his tongue.

Putting his ear phones that he always wore around his head he turned the volume up all the way to block the sounds of the movie and starting rubbing her feet.

For her it was extremely relaxing, for him it was a pain in the butt, he however put up with it for a while before he finally stopped.

"I'm done, happy?"

"Yeah," she said distracted.

He held back a laugh. He couldn't understand how she could watch that movie. Not to mention that she had watched it at least twenty times by now.

"So bored," he sighed.

"If your so bored, then you can clean the house."

"Why bother, no ones gonna be over for a while."

She sat up, "I'm not asking I'm telling you to go clean the house. You're bothering me while I'm trying to watch my movie."

"You've watched it how many times by now? You could probably act out every scene by now."

She would had gotten up to hit him but didn't want to put the effort into it.

"Just get a move on and start cleaning. I may be less strict but that is one thing that I will always expect you to do."

"Yes, I'll get right to it."

* * *

Several hours later Yoh had finished cleaning all the hallways, the three bathrooms, his and Anna's rooms, and the kitchen. Anna had finished Pride & Prejudice and had started another one which left Yoh to start the dinner.

Yoh stood in the kitchen waiting for the food in the oven to bake. It was still raining heavily outside and started wishing that they had just gone to the Bahamas like everyone else. The timer on the oven went off and he put on a pair of mittens and took out the chicken that he had baked.

"Anna dinner is done," he called.

"Give me a few more minutes my other movie is almost over."

So Yoh put the chicken back in the oven to keep it warm and sat at the kitchen table waiting for her to be done.

Taking a lot longer than he had expected she finally came into the kitchen some time later.

"About time," he said. "If I had waited for you the food would have gotten cold by now."

"Well, you should have waited until my other movie was almost over to start."

"Whatever," he replied as he took the chicken out of the oven.

"What's wrong with you," she asked suddenly. "You've been grumpy all day."

"Have I been," he asked with a raised eyebrow?

"Yeah, is their something wrong."

"If anything is wrong its this weather. If the damn rain would just stop for a while than I would be happy."

"Is that what has been bothering you."

"I guess. I would have liked tomorrow to be sunny but it doesn't look like that is going to happen."

"Well, we can always hope that it will change tonight."

"Yeah I guess replied Yoh."

Feeling that he should do the right thing he got up wrapped his arms around her waist and before she could protest kissed her on the lips.

She hadn't been expecting this in the middle of the kitchen and wasn't sure what to do at first but then put her own arm his back and kissed him back.

They swayed their for a moment before Yoh broke apart from her.

"Sorry if I've been an idiot recently."

She smiled at him, "And I'm sorry for making you clean the house. By the way," she added. "Shouldn't you take out the chicken its gonna burn if you don't hurry."

Yoh turned around quickly, he had completely forgotten about the chicken. Cursing slightly he opened the door with the mittens that were still on his hands and whipped the chicken out of the oven and put it on the kitchen counter.

"Well, you didn't burn it at least," said Anna.

"Thankfully, otherwise you would have hit me."

Anna stood their for a minute thinking, "Probably."

Yoh laughed at her, "Some things never change," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh stop it. We have plenty of time for that tomorrow. I'm hungry not lets eat."

"Very well your majesty."

* * *

After dinner Yoh washed the dishes while Anna took a shower. Yoh was tired from going to the supermarket earlier and could hardly stay awake while he washed the dishes.

When Anna came downstairs later she saw that he hadn't made much progress and decided to help him.

"Your tired aren't you," she said.

"Not at all."

"Stop being stubborn. If you get sick I'm not gonna enjoy taking care of you, not to mention on Valentine's Day. Now get upstairs and go to sleep. Let me handle the rest."

Thanking Anna with a kiss to the cheek he slowly walked upstairs to their room and flopped down on the bed without changing.

* * *

Yoh was back in a familiar spot. He was sitting in his favorite childhood spot were he used to escape to during his training. The lake that he had always taken naps at looks the same as usual. Except that their was somebody there with him.

He blinked several times to get his eyes into focus but the image in front of him didn't change.

The dream that he had before had somehow came into this one to and the bright light was swimming in the lake.

Yoh watched the light for a while. It seemed so familiar and graceful.

'Why is this so familiar,' he thought.

Deciding that he might as well check it out he tossed everything but his boxer's and jumped in.

Once again whenever he swam after the light it got farther away from him and every time he stopped it stopped.

Getting annoyed he finally yelled, "STOP MOCKING ME!"

Even though he had kept on swimming the light had finally stopped. Yoh stopped in shock and thought that he saw a small smile appear on the person's face.

"Wait, don't move," he said much more calmly.

Surprisingly the light, now distinctly outlined in the shape of a human stopped and floated there.

As quick as he could Yoh closed the distance between him and the person. As he got closer the outline and shape of the person grew clear till he was right behind them.

"Who are you," Yoh asked?

The continued to stare off into the distance.

"Did you not here me, I asked who you are."

This time Yoh grabbed the person's wrist and intended to spin them around in the water but received a shock to his head. He immediately knew who _she _was.

"A-"

Yoh opened his eyes. He knew again that it had been a dream but this time he wished he could have stayed there in that lake with her, since he knew who she was now.

Yoh now realized that certain things were different from when he went to sleep. It was pitch black in their room and he noticed that one side of him was particularly warm. Leaning over he saw that Anna had fallen asleep next to him with her back resting against his side.

Trying hard not to laugh at the picture before him he looked over at the clock but saw that it didn't show anything.

'Odd,' he thought. 'Maybe Anna unplugged it before she went to bed.'

Getting up carefully so as not to wake her he tip toed out of their room and flipped the switch for the hallway light. Nothing happened.

"Great powers out," he whispered. "Just what we need."

He walked back into their bedroom and was about to crawl into bed when he noticed something else that was different from when he had gone to bed. He didn't here any rain coming down.

Running over to the window while trying to make as little noise as possible, he looked out. The rain had apparently stopped and Yoh could here the soft dripping of the gutters as they continued to expel the pent up water.

Excitement suddenly flowed through him. Thanking the great spirit was about to crawl back in bed when he thought that he might as well wake Anna up and tell her the good news.

Knowing that she would be pissed about it though he decided to go with the safest course and started to kiss her softly on the neck. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Yoh continued to kiss her but now started to move up to her lips. Finally she said sleepily, "Ah Yoh stop that."

Figuring that she was just sleeping he continued to kiss her harder until he was at the corner of her mouth. Just as her eyes opened he kissed her on the lips.

Just waking up the she was immediately alarmed and swung her hand with all her might hitting Yoh in the side of the head sending him sprawling off the bed and onto the floor.

"Yoh what the heck were you trying to do. Its not even close to morning yet."

Yoh pushed himself off the ground and crawled into the bed next to her. "There is something that you should know."

"Couldn't it wait till morning. I'm still tir...what time is it anyway," she had just realized the clock was out.

"Power outage but don't worry about that right now, come here I want to show you something."

Even with her protesting saying that she wanted to sleep he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the window.

"Yoh why are we standing in front of the window?"

"Listen," he said simply.

She did and after several seconds and realized that it wasn't raining.

"Yoh wha-"

He cut her off, "Happy Valentine's Day," he said before kissing her deeply.

For the first time he took the initiative and inserted his tongue into her mouth. She was more than surprised and felt that something was stirring inside her. Next second she realized that it was excitement. Slowly, while still kissing her carried he carried her over to the bed and put her down gently while still kissing her. He made to stand up and get on his side of the bed but she grabbed him around the neck and pulled him down on top of her.

Smiling slightly while still kissing her Yoh rolled over to his side of the bed finally laughing at what had happened. He looked over and saw that Anna was breathing heavily.

"Something wrong Anna," asked Yoh somewhat worried.

"No not really," she replied. It was her turn to feel light headed. She had never felt him kiss her with such passion and now knew how he felt every time she did the same to him. Finally getting a hold of her breathing she said, "Wonderful way to start the day, don't you think."

"Couldn't get much better than that."

"What time is it anyway."

"Not sure. I don't feel like getting up to check downstairs though."

Anna shrugged not caring one way or another. "So does this mean we can go out to eat."

"As long as the rain doesn't pick up I see no reason why we shouldn't. Some restaurant's should open since business will be back, what with all the couples planning to go out now."

"What if it does start again," she said with a frown.

"I was planning to carry you wether it stopped or didn't. It just made my job easier now."

"Lucky me, I've got a guy who would carry me through a flood just to spend time with me."

Yoh kissed her again this time less passionately but she still enjoyed it nonetheless.

"I'm tired now after all the excitement though, so now I think I'm gonna go to bed," she said.

"Just thinking the same thing," he replied.

She got next to him again even though it would be less cold in the morning. She had gotten used to it somehow.

"Night," she said.

"Night," he replied.

* * *

Both of them were so happy that the rain had finally stopped that they hadn't argued about who was supposed to make breakfast, although Yoh ended making it anyway.

The day went by so slow that Yoh could have sworn that time had just stopped. They had decided to go to a restaurant of Anna's choice and Yoh was waiting all day for the hour to come.

Early on in the morning Yoh's brother, Hao had called and congratulated Yoh on being able to take Anna out for Valentine's Day. Some of his comments about what the two of them should do after dinner were over heard by Anna and she got mad and disconnect the phone line.

Yoh spent most of the day sitting on the couch and pretending to sleep while listening to music but really he was watching the clock every few minutes willing it to move faster.

Finally when five rolled by Yoh decide he best change into whatever it was he thought suitable. Finally choosing an old tux that was once his dads he looked at himself in the mirror. He thought that it looked ridiculous but knew that he should look decent for the restaurant they were going to.

He walked out of his closet and received a shock to see Anna waiting for him on the bed. She was wearing a white skirt that came down to her knees that he had never seen before. He wasn't even sure if she had known about it till today. She was also wearing the golden earrings that he had gotten for her birthday last year and the necklace that he had gotten her for Christmas. It set the whole look perfectly.

Walking slowly out trying not to stare to much he stammered, "You looking amazing."

She giggled and spun around on her toes to show him the full view. He felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw that most of her back was skin.

"I've never seen your wear that before."

"I didn't even know I had it until today. Looks good doesn't it."

"With your blonde hair and the gold necklace and earrings I'd say that it looks so good that its blinding." He wished he hadn't said that suddenly. The bright light of his dream popped into his mind. Shoving his thoughts to the side he asked, "So ready."

"Whenever you are."

* * *

Large bulldozers had gone through downtown last night and most of the water that had accumulate in the street had been swept down sewage drains, well it was low enough to drive. Walking was still a pain.

Getting out of the limo that Yoh had called earlier, using his fathers money of course, he tipped the driver and told him to wait close by.

Yoh steered Anna into the restaurant by her hand. Walking up to a waiter he asked for two tables.

"Ah Valentine's Day couple I see."

Surprisingly it was Anna who nodded. She had gotten used to showing her affection for Yoh while out in public so much that she had started to let him kiss her. Although he still did it sparingly.

The waiter showed them to their tables which had several candles, a single red rose in a vase, and the backs of both chairs were shaped like hearts. Anna giggled when she saw the chairs.

Handing the menus to them he said that he would be back momentarily to take their orders.

"Interesting atmosphere isn't it," said Yoh as he looked up at the ceiling. It had little cupids with bows and heart shaped arrows all over it. It looked like it had been painted recently though and wasn't very neat.

"Yeah I think they went overboard on the decor. The candles and rose's are fine but the heart chairs are a bit much."

"Yeah," he said somewhat distractedly as he looked down at his menu. Thankfully everyone was on his dads tab as usual.

When their waiter returned he took their orders and asked if they would like any wine of any kind.

Yoh looked over at Anna with a smile on his face.

"Err Yoh we are underage and all."

"Yeah," he said simply still smiling at her.

She frowned back at him. They hardly every drank unless it was a special occasion. 'Then again I guess this is one,' she thought.

"OK well have some then, white please, whatever is your house speciality is."

"Certainly Ma'am," said their waiter and walked off.

Anna rounded on Yoh now, "You better not make me regret this."

"What this is considered a special occasion."

"I suppose, just don't over do it."

"When have I ever."

Yoh seemed to shrink under Anna's gaze.

Whenever Horohoro came over he always tried to sneak alcohol over of some kind. Most of the time Anna caught him and pounded the crap out of him but their were the off times when he managed to bring it in without her knowing. Most of the time she would find out hours later when everyone was passed out on the floor to drunk to care that she was pounding their faces in with her feet.

"Don't worry one glass and thats it. I don't even feel like having much anyway."

Yoh knew that it wasn't good for him also but couldn't help having fun with his friends occasionally.

"Just don't do anything stupid later, or else," she added with a warning.

Yoh was saved the need to reply when their waiter walked over with the bottle of wine.

"One glass if you please," said Anna. "We don't need the whole bottle."

"Certainly Ma'am."

* * *

Anna and Yoh worked steadily through their dinner. Yoh was enjoying himself but thought that something was missing. Normally he felt like a movie would be a good option but he felt that Anna had had enough movies in the past two days, he knew he certainly did.

"Hey Anna."

She looked up at him.

"Should we do something after this?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we should, but I don't know what."

"I've got some suggestions."

"Anything I would care to here."

"Probably since it concerns you a lot."

"OK then what?"

Yoh took a deep breath, "Well, you know, there is only one year till we get married. So I was thinking that maybe you should start thinking about what kind of ring you would like and how you want to wedding be. Most likely it will be held at the Asakura mansion. I can't think of a better place than that really, but you should let me mother know what you want everything to look like."

This was to much for Anna. Ignoring the fact that there were many people inside the restaurant with them she leaned across the table, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer so that she was able to lock her lips onto his.

His immediate reaction was one of disbelief. But since she didn't care that they were in a restaurant they he didn't either and he kissed her back.

Willing herself not to go over the top and start making out with him she let go of him rather reluctantly. She wasn't even sure if she had done the right thing. It felt like another person was controlling her body. Though now that she saw it many other couples were kissing each other which made her feel more relaxed.

Yoh hadn't moved from his spot since she had let go of him. He still wasn't sure if he wasn't back at home dreaming. Coming back to his sense he sank back into his chair and continued to stare at her with a dazed look in his eyes.

She was starting to get annoyed and snapped her fingers in his face, "Hey Yoh c'mon wake up. It wasn't that much of a shock, was it?"

"You should try that then. Talking and then suddenly someone grabbing you and kissing you. It leaves you dumbfounded. Not to mention that I was just kissed by you of all people and in the middle of a restaurant."

"Well, I was just astounded and happy that you were thinking about our wedding."

"Haven't you?"

"No, not really. Since it had always been arranged I never thought about it seriously before. Though now that you mention there are a few things that I would like to see at the wedding."

They continued to talk about the plans all throughout dinner. Although the ring was never brought up during the rest of dinner.

* * *

During dinner the rain had started again, but at least it was only drizzling. Yoh thought that it felt rather relaxing when he looked up and felt the rain drops hit his face. He turned around and saw that Anna was still standing in the door way of the restaurant.

"Something the matter Anna?"

"Yeah looked down at your feet."

Yoh looked down and saw that he was standing a few inches of water.

"What's wrong with a little water."

Anna responded by holding up her foot for him to see. She was wearing high heels that were open at the top of the foot.

"Its gotten cold enough since we've been in but now you expect me to walk in that water, not a chance. You're gonna be carrying me to the car."

"Do you expect me to object or anything, because I would love to carrying you in my arms back to the house if you let me, but I know that's pushing it."

"If I had a jacket I might allow it but since I don't to the limo is fine."

Yoh bowed at her then picked her up in his arms and slowly carried her to the car.

It was times like these that she cherished most with Yoh. Most of the time when he carried her she fell asleep in his arms. Willing herself not to fall asleep she distracted herself by playing with his hair something that she rarely did. Though now she could understand why. His hair was extremely smooth and she felt like using it as a pillow tonight suddenly.

"Hey Anna were here."

She looked around and saw that they were indeed standing in front of the limo. 'Would have been nice if he had just gotten of his butt and picked us up at the entrance,' she thought. But at the same time she was happy that he didn't since Yoh had carried her in his arms.

When they both got in the driver asked, "Where now."

Yoh looked over at Anna and she looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. They were both thinking the same thing, with a grumpy driver the mood wouldn't be very pleasant.

"Home," said Yoh simply.

"Very well," said the driver unable to conceal his happiness. He must have catered to many couples already that night.

* * *

Yoh let himself first into the house first and flicked the light switch. Nothing happened. 'Wonderful power outage again,' he thought.

"What wrong," asked Anna.

"Powers out again."

"Does that matter much, its already dark out."

"No I guess not, just watch your step, its kinda hard to see."

"Your more of a klutz than me."

"You worry about me all the time now its my turn to worry about you. There is the alternative where I just carrying around whenever you need something."

"And if I need to go to the bathroom."

Yoh knew better than to reply.

"Thats what I thought. Not. A. Chance."

"Well, just be careful. I'll be right behind you incase you slip or misplace your foot."

She looked back at him. "Try to keep up with me then."

She ran up the stairs leaving him standing at the bottom

He felt like he almost had a heart attack. 'She worries about me to no end but doesn't let me worry about her.'

Climbing the stairs two at a time he walked into their room and saw that she had just finished changing into her pajamas. Although she hadn't done a very neat job of changing. Her shoes, socks, and skirt had been discarded as she walked.

"Your usually the neat one, not me," he said as he gathered up her clothes and handed them to her.

"You can just put them in the hamper," she said. "I'll wash everything tomorrow if the power is back on."

Walking over to their bed she took of the two earrings and put them in the drawer next to her side of the bed. Yoh noticed that once again she didn't take her necklace off.

"You don't happen to shower with than on, do you," he asked.

"What."

"The necklace I gave you."

"Oh, no thats the only time that I take it off. Don't want it to get damaged or anything."

"You really love it."

"Yes, as I do you. Know get over here," she said rather playfully.

He didn't need telling twice and quickly changed into his own pajamas and crawled in bed next to her.

"Not a bad Valentine's Day all around really. No annoying friends to bother us. The rain finally let up, and now this."

"This," asked Anna with a curious look on her face?

Without warning Yoh kissed her so fiercely that Anna let out a surprised yelp which almost at once turned into a giggle. She felt that excitement that she had felt earlier but didn't feel the lightheadedness.

They next to each other for a while during which Yoh kissed her every which way he could think of while still being in the boundary lines. Running his fingers through her hair he pressed his face against the side of her head and whispered something in her ear which made her blush, something that she didn't do often anymore.

"No, Yoh."

"Why not?"

"That's not allowed, yet"

"Yet?"

"Do you want me to hit you."

Yoh hastily took back what he had said.

After some time Anna was resting her head against his chest while he stroked her hair.

"Hey Anna," Yoh said suddenly.

"Hmmm."

"I've been dreaming about you a lot lately."

This made her sit up.

"Well, thats great. They better not have been perverted or anything."

"No nothing like that. Most of the time I was just chasing after you which I could never really make out until this latest dream. I was at my old child hood spot, you know, the lake."

How could she forget that lake. They had spent a lot of time together during the times they were at the Asakura mansion. "Go on," she said.

"Well, you were with me, though I didn't know it was you at first. All I had ever seen until this dream was a bright light that was in the shape of a human body. But this time was different. You were swimming in front of me and I took off after you. Most of the time I was never able to catch you but this time I called out to you and you stopped.

Anna felt slightly embarrassed but asked anyway, "Was I at least clothed."

Yoh had to think back for a minute. The dream was still a bit hazy. "I'm not sure, most of the time it was just a bright light until I got closer to you. When I grabbed your wrist somehow I immediately knew it was you, then I woke up. Err thats it," he finished somewhat lamely.

Anna had no idea what to say to all this. Was she slightly touched that he had been dreaming about her, no that wasn't it?

"Well, umm, Yoh great dream," she felt stupid after saying something like that.

"Does it bother you that I have been thinking about you even in my sleep."

"A little I guess. I'm not gonna deny that it seems a little awkward."

"Sorry if I upset you in anyway."

"Don't be, it just shows that you love me."

Yoh responded by kissing her on the cheek.

"Anna," said Yoh.

"Yeah."

"Your to damn beautiful."

"Now that just sounds corny."

"Can't help it, its the truth."

She laughed, "OK yeah I know I am."

She moved her head off his chest and kissed him on the lips. He knew what was coming and greated her tongue with his own. Suddenly she let out a slight groan that sent a shiver down his spine. He felt another shiver run down his spine as he felt her hand go behind his back and trace a line over every curve. 'Calm down,' he told himself. 'This is natural.'

Anna was in no mood to stop and was searching around his mouth. Every once in a while he would attempt to interrupt her but she would kiss him even more fiercely as though telling to shut it and just enjoy this, which after a while he did.

With lips locked soon their arms were wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. Yoh must have gotten over his lightheadedness because he must have been kissing her for a full minute before he was able to get a gulp of air at which point he felt her lips lock onto his again.

She was better than any whiskey that Horohoro had ever brought over. Her hair was smooth to the point that it felt like a baby's skin. The feel of her pressed up against him The. slight groans of happiness that escaped her sometimes. She was all his and he hers.

After several hours of this continuing Yoh needed a break. He now knew what she had ment before by stamina for certain things not related to fighting. Though he thought that he had passed her expectations. Looking over at her he saw that she was out of breath also. His mouth felt like it would need a week to recover from this make out session.

"Anna," he said as he let out a huge breath.

"Don't say anything, she responded. "I think my romantic self is done. I'm tired."

"Can I say just one thing then."

She frowned at him, 'Fine one thing then we're going to sleep."

"I Love You," he said as he gave her a kiss good night. She couldn't resist, she kissed him back.

"Yeah I do too," she replied. "Now lets sleep. The power isn't back on but its got to be close to midnight by now. And don't forget that tomorrow everyone will be coming back."

"I think we've gotten our fill of each other though."

She smiled at him, "Well, then until next time."

And the two of them dropped off to sleep in which both of them had dreams about each other.


End file.
